


Un ange passe

by malurette



Category: Angel Dust
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaque fois que Yuina chante, elle ramène le souvenir de Mademoiselle Seraph.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un ange passe

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Un ange passe  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Angel/dust  
>  **Couple :** Yuina/Seraph  
>  **Genre :** doux-amer  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Aoi Nanase, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** pour le Jour International du Femslash (samedi mi-juillet, édition '08)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Chaque fois que Yuina chante, elle ramène le souvenir de Mademoiselle Seraph. Comme elle l’a aimée, comme elle était bien avec cette femme étrange. Malgré les situations dangereuses où elle l’a menée. Avec elle à ses côtés, elle se sentait vivante, utile, aimée.

Elles ont vécu ensemble un rêve, une étrange aventure. Elle a perdu Seraph mais y gagné de beaux souvenirs et retrouvé son amie Akiho. Cela lui a procuré douleur et joie à la fois.

Il faudra qu’elle vive ainsi désormais. Et elle le fera comme elle l’a déjà fait avant, avec maintenant une confiance en elle renouvelée.


End file.
